The proposed plan is to consolidate all our animal facilities into our one AAALAC-accredited facility, and upgrade our animal care program, so that we can continue to be in compliance with "The Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals" and AAALAC. a) Renovate our present surgery Room 111 into a three-room surgical suite. b) Purchase cage and bottle washer to improve our sanitation practices and increase efficiency.